


Fame and Status

by jhengchie



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, idolverse, jaehyun and taeyong are brothers, johnten just have to appear, soulmate, yunjae are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Fame and StatusJaehyun x Doyoung , Taeyong x Yuta, Johnny x TenOmegaverse/soulmate AUJaehyun and Taeyong were celebrities in their own right, but being the sons of famous power couple Jaejoong and Yunho, they are a league of their own.





	Fame and Status

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Just because I want Jaejoong and Yunho to have sons of their own and these two NCT babies just fits the description. I am actually torn with the four because they are all shippable with each other so I ended up with something canon-ish I guess.
> 
> This is my first fiction starring NCT as the main so please bear with me.

 

 When power couple Jaejoong and Yunho announced their mating, the world flipped and cried because the beloved pair was finally settling down; a good thing because a lot had been wishing for this day to come. But When Jaejoong announced his pregnancies and eventually introduced their sons after each birth, the world had gone crazy.

 

Taeyong was a year and a half older than Jaehyun and most of the times would be casted for some child actor roles that required him to smile and talk gibberish.  Even in diapers, Taeyong was as charming as his father Jaejoong, and Jaehyun was as handsome as his father Yunho. Taeyong and Jaehyun were loved by the public, and they were branded as princes of Korea at one point in time and that got the two in a pedestal at such a young age.

 

People may think that the two are stuck up brats but Jaejoong and Yunho made sure that they were disciplined, respectful and kind hearted above being hard working and diligent because there were no room for spoiled brats in their household.

 

“How was your day Tae?” Jaejoong welcomed his first born after a busy school day, being a first grader wasn’t as easy as coloring back in kindergarten.

 

“We had art today papa.” Taeyong started. “We made a mess but I tried my best t clean up.” Taeyong then showed his wrist to his father. “This one doesn’t want to come off.” Taeyong was pouting making Jaejoong smile, his eldest was adorable.

 

“Let me see Taetae.” Jaejoong said, lifting his son up and looking at the wrist of his child only to smile wide and kissed his son’s cheek. “You’re lucky baby. You just got yourself a soulmate mark.” Jaejoong said happily but Taeyong just furrowed his brows as he tried to understand what his father meant.

 

“Soul mate mark?” Taeyong repeated and Jaejoong nodded. Jaejoong showed his wrist where a script Yunho was printed in bold red. “That’s appa’s name!” Taeyong squealed.

 

“What about me” Yunho asked as he strutted to his mate and their son while holding their youngest in his arms.

 

Taeyong showed his wrist and Yunho smiled at his eldest. ‘Wow Taetae, you got your soul mate mark this early.” Yunho remarked.

 

“Y?” Jaehyun asked and the three where confused if the kid was asking why it was happening. “Y!” Jaehyun chirped and it was Taeyong that understood.

 

‘Yes Y like appa’s name!” Taeyong smiled and Jaehyun giggled happily.

 

“but why is mine just Y?” Taeyong asked.

 

“Your soul mate’s name would be visible once you meet.” Yunho answered as he placed the toddler on his chair while Jaejoong served their late afternoon snack.

 

“It could be anyone.” Taeyong pouted.

 

“Where’s the fun if you don’t have to search for your other half?” Jaejoong teased and Taeyong pouted even more.

 

 

\---

 

Taeyong and Jaehyun grew up to be good kids so at the age of 18 and 17, the two were on celebrity status as models, actors and idols with various awards under their name. Jaejoong and Yunho were the proudest of what their kids had achieved but also the most worried given that the fame and their son’s statuses as alphas are a major envy to the general public.

 

Such was the case when a few crazed fans actually forced their way on the brother’s car that ended up in a lot of pictures taking and rumors escalating and the kids were barely legal at that time. Jaejoong and Yunho were fuming mad and their security had tightened thereafter, thus making friends was not really easy, and most of them wanted to befriend them for their status and not for who they are.

 

 

“Hey handsome!” Chittaphon, a male idol also known as Ten and an omega, said as he walked towards the brothers collectively known as J.T.

 

“Hey Ten.” Taeyong rolled his eyes making Ten laugh.

 

“Still hating on being called one?” Ten asked and Taeyong groaned.

 

“Please, I can’t even stand it.” Taeyong replied.

 

‘Let it rest Ten, hyung isn’t really fond of being called one by his close friends.” Jaehyun supplied, handing the omega bottled water.

 

“Thanks.” Ten said then took out a pill from his man purse and chugged it down.

 

“Still on suppressants?” Taeong asked.

 

“Yeah, haven’t found my mate yet.” Ten showed his wrist with bold letters ‘ _You_ ’ printed on it.

 

“Wow, anyone could be ‘you’” Jaehyun joked but Ten was not amused.

 

“It’s better than ‘Do’ besides, Taeyong hyung has ‘Yu’ on him.” Ten pointed out.

 

“It’s better than nothing.” Taeyong said and Jaehyun agreed.

 

“besides, we’re young.” Ten laughed and soon they followed after.

 

The three of them are good friends ever since they met up at a music show when they were merely lanky thirteen-fourteen year olds debuting as duo and solo idols from rival companies. They did not hit it off instantly, with the omega closely guarded due to his status but when a staff tried to coerce Ten into submission when the kid’s heat unknowingly settled, It was Taeyong who launched a kick on the older beta with Jaehyun dragging Ten out into a room where his manager and stylists were relaxing.

 

“Hyunsik hyung, help Taeyong hyung.” Jaehyun said while gently sitting Ten and asking his stylist for help.

 

“Get every alpha and male betas out.” The alpha female instructed and Jaehyun and the rest cleared the room and locked the door behind them.

 

Ten and his staffs were grateful to them and with that, the three just became friends for life; the two alphas look out for the omega and the omega got their backs in whatever mischief or stubbornness the two did.

 

“The Year end awards are gonna be held overseas.” Ten informed them and Jaehyun looked at his friend with knit brows.

 

“Really? Are we going overseas then hyung?” Jaehyun asked and Taeyong nodded.

 

“Yeah, Japan.” Taeyong informed his brother and Jaehyun jumped for joy making Taeyong laugh at his antics. “We know Japanese by heart and it’s been a while since we got to perform there.” Taeyong informed the omega who smiled.

 

“Ah, forgot that you guys are pretty popular there.” Ten snorted.

 

‘Not us, our parents are.” Jaehyun corrected Ten who laughed, agreeing that Jaejoong and Yunho are still as popular, even more compared to their sons, in Japan.

 

“Heard you got a special MC part.” Taeyong inquired and Ten nodded.

 

“Something about unity or what, I’ll be doing it with a Korean-American who recently debuted in Chicago.” Ten informed him.

 

“Johnny?” Jaehyun asked and Ten nodded.

 

“Yeah, How’d you know him?” Ten asked and Jaehyun showed Ten his twitter where a message from Johnny Seo was displayed. “You’re mutuals?” Ten asked and Jaehyun nodded. “Unfair, he’s a hot alpha!” Ten pouted making Taeyong grimace and Jaehyun laugh loudly.

 

“I’m a hot alpha too!” Jaehyun retorted, closing his message in favor of stalking his favorite twitter fan account, Jaelly Ace.

 

“That’s like the weirdest fansite name ever.” Ten pointed out but Jaehyun snorted.

 

“They are not a fansite, just an ordinary fan. By the way Tenineight isn’t weird?” Jaehyun asked back making Taeyong laugh at the two younger.

 

“What?!” The two asked at the same time making Taeyong laugh harder. “I got TaeK me to heaven.” Taeyong shrugged. Now both younger laughed at him.

 

“Weird names but they do take good pictures.” Ten said, wiping the tears on his eyes and both of them wholeheartedly agreed.

 

“Oh wait, Johnny just messaged me, he wanted a collab stage.” Jaehyun said and Ten grabbed the phone as quickly as he could to read the message before whining.

 

'Why are you doing a collab stage while we MC?” Ten groaned.

 

“Hey we are doing a collab too.” Taeyong feigned a hurt expression.

 

“You're okay but Johnny is so well built and tall and all that alpha jazz.” Ten said theatrically.

 

“What happened to _I want to be with my soulmate_ shizz you said in your interviews?” Jaehyun raised a brow questioningly.

 

'Hey, I can have a crush too.” Ten pouted, throwing the phone back to Jaehyun who expertly caught it one-handedly.

 

\----

 

 Jaehyun had the audacity to fly to Chicago to practice for the joint stage leaving Ten fuming at his friend but when Taeyong showed him their new song, he was determined to out-shadow the alpha, friendship over Jung Jaehyun.

 

Taeyong just laughed at him as they faced their choreographer, Jongin.

 

“Jongin hyung!” Taeyong greeted and the choreographer smiled wide and hugged the idol like his little brother.

 

“Hey Taeyong, it's been a while.” Jongin said then turned to the Thai idol with a bright smile. “Hi Ten, I hope we'll work well together.” Jongin said and Ten bowed and shook the choreographer's hand.

 

“I've seen your work and they were exquisite.” Ten praised the choreographer who smiled shyly.

 

'Thanks, I just try my best.” Jongin said with a shrug of his shoulders. “The song is lit Taetae.” Jongin remarked and Taeyong thanked him. “I now the perfect choreography.” Jongin smirked  just as a tall  omega came with a rather small alpha. “Perfect timing Sehun, Minseok hyung.” Jongin grinned and the two briefly introduced themselves before positioning themselves in front of the two idols. Jongin played the song and the two choreographers danced to it like they were mating; it blew their minds away.

 

“Oh my god Minseok hyung, Sehun hyung that was awesome!!” Taeyong uttered and the two ruffled the younger's hair and laughed at him.

 

“If that was what mating feels like, count me in, soulmate or not.” Ten commented making the choreographers laugh louder.

 

“Trust me kiddo, it is better with your soulmate, right Sehunnie?” Minseok asked and the omega blushed but nodded.

 

“Thanks for the demonstration hyung, now scuttle along, you have the dream team to choreograph.” Jongin waved them off and Minseok waved before he pulled Sehun and made their way out of the room. “So you got how the overall feel should be. I want that from the two of you; let's spark some ideas into their brains.” Jongin said making Ten gag.

 

“eww, no offense Taeyong hyung but you're really not my type.” Ten said and Taeyong glared at him.

 

“Like you're mine.” Taeyong replied.

 

“But you are friends right?” Jongin asked nervously.

 

“Of course, he's my savior and I look at him like my own brother.” Ten shrugged.

 

“Same” Taeyong replied.

 

“Well, at least that's something.” Jongin laughed as he started teaching the idols their choreography.

 

 

\---

 

Jaehyun Just came back from America and he didn't expect the crowd that formed outside the airport. He pulled his cap down and bowed as he walked past the fans who were either screaming or taking photos of him. He waved a bit before his manager led him towards the van. He was scared for the fans more than for himself because they were crossing the street with tons of fast vehicles crossing, but the fans' attention was still on him.

 

“Get out of the way.” He heard a loud scream and when he looked, a fan pushed another who fell on the ground.

 

Jaehyun never liked rude people so when he saw the fan smugly left the other, he went to the fallen fan and extended a hand for them to take. The fan took it without looking and thanked him.

 

'Are you hurt?” Jaehyun asked and the fan just blinked at him, wide eyes looking straight at him, and the idol noticed that the fan was actually a male omega, but his face was covered with a black mask, only his eyes were visible.

 

“No, I'm fine. Please have a safe trip back home.” The fan said then scurried away after bowing at him.

 

Jaehyun was surprised but when he looked at the ground, he found a beat up digital camera.  Jaehyun then returned to his van with a smile on his face, the doe eyed fan was cute and he can't help but smile recalling how cute the omega was.

 

Jaehyun was showering when he noticed it, the soulmate mark that he had was completely drawn in beautiful swirls. He screamed loudly making Taeyong ran to him only to shout back as he saw his younger brother wet, naked and holding his wrist.

 

“Hyung!!!” Jaehyun screamed and held his wrist out for Taeyong to see.

 

Taeyong squinted his eyes but when he recognized the swirls to be a name, Taeyong screamed loudly and hugged his brother only to regret it as his clothes were soaked.

 

“congratulations bro!” Taeyong was grinning; his younger brother just met his soulmate. “So where is this unlucky fellow?” Taeyong asked and Jaehyun's eyes widened.

 

“Oh my god, it can't be!” Jaehyun then hit his head gently on the tiled wall. “He's a fan.” Jaehyun groaned and Taeyong paled.

 

“Oh, you better finish showering, I'll inform our fathers.” Taeyong left and Jaehyun begrudgingly finished his shower.

 

Once toweled dried and presentable, Jaehyun faced his parents brother who were all grinning at him like he had some big news to tell. He does, of course having a soul mate is big news that can’t be ignored.

 

“So?” Yunho raised a brow questioningly at his youngest son.

 

Jaehyun scratched the back of his head before showing them his wrist where the name of his soul mate was printed in a pretty script.

 

“Dongyoung?” Jaejoong read and Jaehyun nodded.

 

“Taeyong said that it could be a fan?” Yunho asked and JAehyun nodded.

 

“I saw him at the airport earlier.” Jaehyun confessed.

 

“An omega then?” Jaejoong asked and Jaehyun once again nodded. “Where is he then?” Jaejoong asked and now the young alpha grinned sheepishly.

 

‘I didn’t really know, he fled and I didn’t realize that he was my soul mate until after I got into the shower.” Jaehyun confessed and all three of his family members sighed.

 

“That was anticlimactic.” Taeyong groaned.

 

“What? Were you expecting fireworks hyung?” Jaehyun asked making the older glare at him.

 

“Let’s search for people with Dongyoung as names then.” Taeyong stood and dragged his brother back towards his room while both Yunho and Jaejoong chuckled at how naïve their son was.

 

The search was useless; there were a few profiles that popped up but none were those captivating eyes that Jaehyun had remembered vividly; none of them looked like this beautiful eyed omega. Taeyong looked at his brother like he was a mad man, hugging his pillow tightly while forcing himself not to let out a giggle.

 

“You got it bad dude.” Taeyong said and Jaehyun stopped hugging the pillow and threw it at his bother.

 

“Wait till you see your soulmate, you’ll be love sick and it’ll be my time laugh at you.” Jaehyun swore and Taeyong raised both hands in defeat.

 

“Anyway, how was practice with Johnny?” Taeyong asked, diverting the topic.

 

‘Oh, he’s so cool hyung.” Jaehyun started. “He’s a few months older than you and he’s like a really good big brother.” Jaehyun said.

 

‘So you like him better huh?” Taeyong asked, feigning hurt.

 

‘yeah.” Jaehyun answered and this time, Taeyong threw the pillow at his younger brother. “Kidding hyung” Jaehyun groaned. “He got a little brother too and he said his bro is a trainee at our company.” Jaehyun said.

 

“Oh, so he missed his lil’ bro?” Taeyong asked.

 

“Yeah, I told him I’ll check up on him and be a good hyung to him.” Jaehyun said and Taeyong nodded. “He’s transferring agencies too.” Jaehyun smiled. “He’s joining ours.” Jaehyun informed his brother who perked at the news.

 

“That’s exciting.” Taeyong had plans.

 

“Please, tell me you’re not thinking of ways to set up Johnny hyung and Ten.”  Jaehyun groaned.

 

“What if I am?” Taeyong wiggled his eyebrows making Jaehyun laugh.

 

“Oh my god why didn’t I think of it.” Jaehyun gasped then ran to his bag and grabbed the digital camera the fan left behind.

 

Taeyong looked at his brother questioningly before he leaned and watched as Jaehyun browse through the pictures. Jaehyun then took out his phone and opened his twitter account before fiddling with the search button. Taeyong grabbed the camera and continued to browse through it, nodding appreciatively at the pictures of his brother, and sometimes with him included.

 

“They are good, who took them?” Taeyong asked and Jaehyun shoved the phone into his brother’s face. “Jaelly Ace?” Taeyong read and Jaehyun nodded.

 

“This must be fate hyung!” Jaehyun was over the moon and Taeyong glanced at the pictures posted on the twitter account then to the camera he was holding.

 

“holy mother of spades.” Taeyong shouted and the two were screaming loudly at how this has turned into a scene out of a TV drama.

 

\----

 

Jaehyun and Taeyong had a few more promotional activities before the year ends and Jaehyun took that as an opportunity to see Dongyoung again. But the omega never showed up and Jaehyun was frustrated each and every time they set foot back stage, how can Dongyoung avoid him? Wasn’t he supposed to be happy to have a popular idol be his soul mate?

 

He continued to stalk twitter and at one time, he threw his phone after reading a hiatus announcement from Jaelly Ace due to certain priorities. Jaehyun wanted to reach out but can he just DM the guy? No he couldn’t risk it.

 

And so he sulked until they were slated to go to Japan for the year end awards that they were nominated at. Taeyong and Ten tried their best to cheer up the younger but it seems that Jaehyun just wanted to wallow at the rejection.

 

“Hey, I’m here for Jaehyun?” A voice called from their hotel room and Taeyong opened it to reveal a tall alpha who was smiling at him. “Taeyong right?” The alpha extended a hand. “I’m Johnny.” The alpha introduced himself.

 

“Oh, yes Johnny nice meeting you.” Taeyong shook the alpha’s hand and led him inside where they witnessed Ten and Jaehyun in a pillow fight. Taeyong cleared his throat and caught the younger two’s attention.

 

Jaehyun ran to Johnny and hugged the older alpha while Ten just blushed and walked slowly before introducing himself. The omega extended a hand and Johnny shook it while their eyes were locked on each other.

 

“I’m Ten.” The omega introduced but gasped as their hands meet; for the record Johnny was gaping.

 

Jaehyun and Taeyong stood on the side as they watched Johnny look down on their hands and slowly turned them revealing the swirling text on the alpha’s wrist and the name spelled as _Chittaphon_ before turning it on the other side to reveal _Youngho_ printed on the omega’s wrist.

 

“Chittaphon?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded.

 

“Youngho?” Ten asked back and Johnny smiled wide.

 

“One and only.” Johnny said smugly.

 

“The fuck!” Jaehyun groaned breaking the intimacy.

 

The three looked at the youngest alpha and Taeyong laughed out loud. “Sorry, he’s just a bit sensitive with soul mates.” Taeyong explained.

 

“Do I need to know?” Johnny asked with concerned voice.

 

“We need cola for this.” Taeyong laughed and Jaehyun just screamed into his pillow.

 

After a dozen coke cans and a mountain of chips that their managers begrudgingly provided, the four were instant friends and laughing at the cost of Jaehyun’s misery. Johnny and Ten were getting to know each other and Jaehyun was gagging on their side.

 

“I will be transferring to Korea next year, NCT Ent to be exact.” Johnny announced and Ten had really wide eyes.

 

“I can transfer agency; it’s stipulated in my contract.” Ten said and Johnny raised a brow. “Omegas have the choice to join their alpha mate if it happens to be on different agencies.” Ten shrugged.

 

‘But you need to do an official announce and legal stuff.” Taeyong added.

 

“Yeah but it’s not gonna happen overnight. My father won’t allow me to transfer in a blink of an eye.” Ten shrugged.

 

“Oh, yeah about that when can I meet your parents then?” Johnny asked and Ten smiled.

 

“You really want to meet my parents?” Ten asked excitedly.

 

“Yeah, you’re my mate, I have to get their approval.” Johnny said and they locked eyes, sweet gazes that made Jaehyun sick.

 

‘Please spare me.” Jaehyun groaned making Taeyong laugh at his brother.

 

\---

 

They had a day to practice for the joint stage with the Japanese back dancers and Jongin flew in just for this; NCT Ent wanted to give an explosive year end performance and they are pulling all the stops. Jongin looked at the room and counted the dancers when he noticed a member missing. He shook his head but decided that having one less dancer will not hinder his masterpiece.

 

Taeyong, Jaehyun, Johnny and Ten arrived on time and greeted Jongin who was beaming at them. But before they could resume the practice, a Japanese stumbled inside the practice room being dragged by a crew. Taeyong quickly went to them and asked what was wrong and immediately smelled the scent of the new comer, an omega who just came out of his heat.

 

“He’s supposed to arrive here a while back but he’s too lazy.” The crew said and Taeyong took a deep breath to calm himself, the kid had just gone off his heat.

 

“It’s okay, I’ll take care of this one.” Taeyong bowed politely and extended a hand for the Japanese omega to take. “I’m Taeyong” Taeyong introduced himself and the Japanese took it with both hands and bowed, only to fall on his knees with wide eyes as he stared at the alpha.

 

“Hyung.” Jaehyun ran to his brother along with Ten and Johnny.

 

Ten took a look at the omega and ordered for a bottle of water, and Johnny had one on his hands conveniently. The omega took out a pill from his pocket and instructed the Japanese to drink it, explaining that it was suppressants but the Japanese understood none.

 

“It’s suppressants, take it. It will make you feel better.” Taeyong spoke in Japanese and the omega nodded and took it with both hands. “May I know your name?” Taeyong asked and the omega bowed and muttered his name softly. Taeyong smiled and showed his wrist to the omega and the Japanese was wide eyed as he looked from Taeyong’s wrist to his face. ‘I’m Taeyong, nice to meet you Yuta.” Taeyong said and Yuta gasped and bowed, apologizing to Taeyong like he did something wrong.

 

“What the fuck hyung!” Jaehyun groaned and Yuta flinched and bowed his head.

 

“Jaehyun, you are making my mate uncomfortable.” Taeyong said and Jaehyun looked at the Japanese omega and apologized as he saw him cower slightly.

 

 

“Oh, sorry.” Jaehyun apologized. “I’m Jaehyun and Taeyong hyung’s younger brother.” Jaehyun introduced himself.

 

“Ten, these idiots are my friends and this handsome alpha next to me is my mate Johnny.” Ten said and Yuta nodded.

 

‘I’m Yuta.” The omega introduced himself a little louder this time and Taeyong just melted at how lovely and soft the omega’s voice was.

 

“Can you dance already? You seemed like you just came out of your heat.” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded.

 

“I can.” Yuta was determined and Taeyong was smitten. “I hope I can still do it; I really am sorry I am late.” Yuta apologized and Taeyong took his hand and gave it a gentle aqueeze.

 

“Let me take care of it.” Taeyong assured him and led him towards Jongin. “hyung, this is Yuta, he’s supposed to be one of the dancers.” Taeyong said and Jongin has his brows raised.

 

“I don’t need anyone slowing us down, you know the steps Taeyong teach him and let me be the judge. You ten minutes for the second verse.” Jongin said and called out Johnny and Jaehyun for their practice.

 

“Thanks hyung.” Taeyong bowed and then pulled Yuta into a corner to teach him. “I hope you’re a fast learner.” Taeyong said sheepishly.

 

“I am.” Yuta beamed a smile.

 

“Okay, this is not ideal, but we’ll focus on teaching you now then let’s settle this whole soul mate thing okay?” Taeyong said and Yuta nodded. “Now follow me.” Taeyong said and Yuta trained his eyes on the idol and copied everything flawlessly the first time making Taeyong beam a happy smile.

 

 

It was a grueling practice but they had to do this to have a perfect stage and so they gritted their teeth and pushed on till Jongin had deemed everything was fine and dandy. Taeyong approached his mate and Yuta was surprised as he was invited to have dinner with them, which Yuta refused since his mother was waiting for him. Taeyong nodded and handed him his jacket.

 

“It’s really cold, you should take care of yourself.” Taeyong said and Yuta thanked him before leaving the studio.

 

‘You did that on purpose.” Jaehyun snorted but Taeyong ignored his brother, no one can ruin his mood.

 

Taeyong was in good spirit as they entered the venue for the rehearsal but as soon as he spotted Yuta, his mood soured, the omega was avoiding him. Taeyong wanted to ask the omega what was wrong but as soon as he had the chance to talk to Yuta, the latter would just disappear.

 

“Hey, can I ask for a favor?” Taeyong asked Ten just as they were about to go on stage for the special collaboration.

 

“Sure, what is it?” Ten asked and then whispered something to Ten who gasped. “Are you that desperate?” Ten asked and Taeyong nodded. “Okay, let’s do this.” Ten gave him a thumbs up.

 

The song was sensual, and it was like mating.Ten and Taeyong were performers and they did what they were supposed to do, but towards the end, instead of the practiced pose, Taeyong grabbed Ten’s chin and moved it to the side as he lowered his lips to touch the omega’s neck just as the lights went out. The crowd went wild but the best reaction was from Yuta who stormed right off the stage and ran towards the dressing room.

 

‘Go get your omega.” Ten waved as he walked towards a fuming Johnny but with a simple kiss on the cheek and an explanation made the alpha all mush and praise the omega for his excellent performance.

 

“Yuta!” Taeyong grabbed the omega’s hand and he saw the tears streaming down the latter’s eyes. Taeyong tugged gently and led him towards and empty room and locked the door behind them.

 

“Yuta.” Taeyong called out, cupping both cheeks with his hands. “Why are you crying?” Taeyong asked and Yuta tried to look away. “Tell me. Please tell me.” Taeyong begged and Yuta full on sobbed.

 

“I’m your mate aren’t I?”  Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded. “But I am not worth to be your mate.” Yuta lowered his head.

 

“You are worth it.” Taeyong countered.

 

‘No I am not. I am not evenat par with your status.” Yuta sobbed even more. “You’ll be ashamed to call me your mate.” Yuta said but Taeyong engulfed him into a tight embrace.

 

“You are my mate and whatever status you are in, I don’t care. I don’t need a trophy mate, I am happy with whatever you can give and will be proud to call you mine in whatever circumstances.” Taeyong said, rubbing circles on the omega’s back.

 

“You don’t know me enough to say that.” Yuta said and Taeyong just held him tighter.

 

“Why don’t you let me get to know you then?” Taeyong asked and Yuta pushed himself off the alpha and looked at him straight in the eyes.

 

“Are you sure you want me?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded.

 

“If you allowed me to, I can ask your parents for your hand in marriage.” Taeyong confessed making Yuta blush.

 

“You’re moving way too fast mister.” Yuta replied.

 

‘I promise I won’t do anything you are uncomfortable.” Taeyong promised.

 

“I trust you.” Yuta beamed a smile and it took Taeyong’s breath away. “Want to meet my mom?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded eagerly. “I’ll text you my address.” Yuta said then asked for Taeyong’s phone. He typed in his number and took a photo of himself before he handed it back to Taeyong. “Send me a picture, then I’ll tell you my address.” Yuta said as he wiped his tears.

 

Taeyong then pulled Yuta and pointed the camera as they took a selca. Yuta was surprised but Taeyong was smiling brightly. “I’ll be sending this one.” Taeyong said and Yuta took a leap of faith and leaned to kiss the alpha on his cheeks.

 

“I’ll send you my address.” Yuta waved then walked out of the door. Taeyong felt like he had really won the lottery as he looked at the picture, they were perfect he was sure of it.

 

 

\---

 

Yuta was restless and his mother was chuckling at how his son was acting. “Okaasan, they are a family of celebrities, can you not laugh at me and just help me.” Yuta pouted and Yumi smiled and pinched her son’s cheek.

 

“Aren’t you lucky sweet heart.” Yumi said and turned off the stove where she just finished cooking authentic ramen to help his son finish making egg rolls.

 

“I guess, but I am nervous, what if his family does not approve of me?” Yuta asked and his mother gave him a pat on the shoulder.

 

“It’s their loss then.” Yumi replied just as the doorbell rang. “let’s welcome your guests then.” Yumi said and Yuta took a deep breath before opening the door.

 

Taeyong was smiling widely as the door opened while Yuta was gaping at the luxurious aura the Jung family was radiating off. “Hi!” Taeyong beamed and Yuta smiled back before asking them to enter, rummaging for spare slippers for the four celebrities.

 

“Sorry our house is small.” Yuta apologized and Jaejoong clicked his tongue.

 

“It’s cozy my dear.” Jaejoong replied as they were led to the small living room and asked to be seated on the old but comfortable sofa.

 

“This is my mother Nakamoto Yumi, I am Nakamoto Yuta.” Yuta introduced himself and his mother.

 

Taeyong stood and bowed at Yumi before introducing himself and his family.

 

“Ah, you are really handsome, my son was not exaggerating.” Yumi said with a laugh making Jaejoong laugh as well.

 

“Where were are our manners, for you.” Jaejoong handed a gift basket which Yumi took with gratitude.

 

“Thank you, you shouldn’t have.” Yumi said.

 

“We are here to talk about your son.” Yunho spoke and Yumi was expecting this.

 

“I do understand, but it is a decision my son will need to make.” Yumi replied and Yuta gulped.

 

“Do I really need to make a decision now?” Yuta asked and Taeyong shook his head.

 

“We can wait. I told you that I would not do things that will make you uncomfortable.” Taeyong said and Yuta nodded.

 

“I can’t leave mom alone.” Yuta muttered.

 

“Yes you can.” Yumi corrected her son.

 

“You like to dance right?” Yunho asked and Yuta nodded. “Then why don’t you be Taeyong’s back dancer? They do need one during promotion and tours.” Yunho said and Taeyong wasn’t sure where this was going. “I understand that you don’t want to rely on Taeyong and you need to support your mother, this is a perfect job for you don’t you think?” Yunho asked and Jaehyun finally spoke.

 

“You’re a genius dad!” Jaehyun exclaimed.  


“What my father is trying to say is, you can continue to dance and be close to me. When you accept to be my dancer, you are going to be paid as one and you don’t need to rely on me. You are my mate and when you are ready to do so, that’s the only time I’ll claim you. In the meantime, you can do what you want.” Taeyong laid all the cards and Yuta looked at his mate then to his mother.

 

“I can send money to okaasan?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded.

 

“We can ask our accountant to even send it directly to your mom if you wish.” Taeyong offered and Yuta smiled at him.

 

“You are so thorough Taeyong-chan.” Yuta was blushing and Taeyong can only fall harder for this adorable bundle of fluff.

 

“If you happen to agree, we will need to process your visa.” Jaejoong uttered. “We will handle everything.” Jaejoong assured them.

 

“Can I ask for one thing?” Yuta asked and the four nodded. “I really wanted to attend a formal dance academy.” Yuta said and Taeyong grinned.

 

“I can arrange that.” Taeyong assured him and Yuta was head over heels for this gorgeous alpha.

 

\----

 

Jaehyun was beyond frustrated now, it’s been a good six months and still, Dongyoung had eluded him. He was growing really tired and depressed that it scared his friends around him.   


“Am I that bad of a person?” Jaehyun groaned and this time, it was Yuta who comforted him. The omega hugged his brother-in-law and hummed.

 

“Nah, you’re a sweet guy but you have to understand that for ordinary people like me, finding out that your soul mate is actually a celebrity can be tough, and you say Dongyoung is your fan too.” Yuta asked and Jaehyun nodded. “I was terrified when I knew who my mate was, what more can Dongyoung feel then?” Yuta said and Jaehyun just groaned.

 

“I just feel so lonely hyung.” Jaehyun confessed and Yuta just held him tightly.

 

“We are all trying our best to search for him too.” Yuta assured the younger who muttered his thanks before drifting to sleep.

 

Yuta returned to his room he shared with Taeyong and the alpha knew the omega was bothered. He opened his arms for Yuta and the omega gladly came up to him to enjoy hos warmth. “Is jaehyun okay?” Taeyong asked and Yuta sighed.

 

“He’s getting worse.” Yuta confessed making Taeyong sigh loudly.

 

‘We all are trying.” Taeyong said then kissed the crown of his mate’s hair. “Get some rest, we have to learn a new choreography for the new song.” Taeyong rubbed Yuta’s back comfortingly and the omega sighed before nodding.

 

“Tae, my heat is coming.” Yuta informed his mate as they tuck themselves in bed.

 

“You want me to take a week off?” Taeyong asked and Yuta shook his head.

 

“I can manage it, just be there for me on the first two days.” Yuta replied and Taeyong understood, he trusted his mate to manage on his own but of course, he’ll be on call whenever he was needed.

 

 

“Okay, I’ll inform Hyunsik hyung.” Taeyong assured his mate and they drifted off to sleep.

 

 

\----

 

It was a week before they were doing their promotions when chaos ensued in the form of Yuta going into heat and Jaehyun experiencing an intense rut that the alpha had never once in his whole life experienced. Jaehyun was sweating and Taeyong was nowhere to be found so it was Johnny who hauled him to a spare room and called in for their medic for help.

 

“This is serious.” Ten said as Johnny returned to their practice room and Johnny only looked at Ten with wide eyes.

 

“I know okay and it hurts me to find him in this situation.” Johnny almost punched the wall in his anger and Ten shook, it was really not a good situation.

 

“I will try harder; we can probably ask for more help.” Ten was pacing trying to think of whom to ask for help when Johnny held him closer and kissed him.

 

“It will be okay.” Johnny assured his mate.

 

\---

 

Jaehyun looked like death was tailing him and Minhee, their senior stylist, clicked her tongue as she applied a thick amount of concealer to hide the dark circles on the younger’s eyes. “Are you sure you are up for this” Minhee asked and Jaehyun nodded.

 

“I need to work, I can’t coop myself up, it drains me more.” Jaehyun replied and Minhee nodded, she did not push anymore, it’s not really good to push the topic any further because she knew Jaehyun is trying to be strong despite the situation he was in.

 

The shoot was for a variety show, Hello Councilor, and he’ll be doing a segment with a up and coming actor Gongmyung and their topic are problematic siblings. Jaehyun walked up to the set and his eyes widened as he saw Gongmyung, those eyes they cannot lie.

 

 

“Dongyoung?!” Jaehyun almost whispered and Gongmyung looked at the other and smiled bitterly. He excused himself from his manager and led Jaehyun to a spare room.

 

“I’m Gongmyung, my real name is Kim Donghyun.” Gongmyung introduced himself. “You must be Jaehyun?” Gongmyung asked and Jaehyun nodded. ‘I am DongYoung’s older brother.” Gongmyung said and Jaehyun’s eyes went wide. “Dongyoung’s been having difficulties, and his last heat was terrifying. We had him checked up and the doctors said he had been away from his mate for too long and he needed to be with him.” Gongmyung confessed and Jaehyun showed his wrist with the name he had dearly loved. “I’ll schedule for you two to meet up, you both need this.” Gongmyung said with a warm smile and Jaehyun’s eyes lit up with hope, he can finally meet Dongyoung.

 

 

Gongmyung lived to his promise and now Jaehyun was sitting in one of a quaint coffee shop by the edge of the city all nervous as he waited for his soul mate to come and finally meet him in person. The door dinged and Jaehyun looked at the approaching figure, his breath was taken away in an instant, and when they locked eyes, Jaehyun’s heart stopped beating.

 

But Dongyoung took a step back and Jaehyun know that the other was going to make a run for it. Jaehyun took a bold move and soon he was holding his hand, their soul mate marks itched, like they were finally connecting for the first time in a long time, which was true.

 

“Please give me a chance.” Jaehyun said, voice a hair shy from croaking from the tears he wanted to shed. Dongyoung blinked at him, eyes wavering and unsure. “Please, Dongyoung can we just talk?” Jaehyun tried to hold back.

 

“It’s Doyoung.” Dongyoung spoke and his voice was magical that Jaehyun felt like he was melting. “I prefer to be called Doyoung.” Dongyoung said and Jaehyun smiled.

 

“Doyoung.” He said then and led them back to the table where Jaehyun was sitting before.

 

“Hey Doyoung, want the usual?” The barista called out and Doyoung looked at Jaehyun who was smiling.

 

“I’ll have the usual and a caramel macchiato with one shot of espresso, no whipped cream.” Doyoung hollered and the barista gave a thumbs up.

 

“You know my favorite?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded.

 

“I am a fan, of course I know what you like.” Doyoung mumbled.

 

Jaehyun laughed but then turned serious. “I was looking for you.” Jaehyun started and Doyoung owlishly blinked at him.

 

“Why would you? I am a nobody.” Doyoung replied and Jaehyun frowned.

 

“You are not.” Jaehyun retorted. “Do you really think that way?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung sighed.

 

“Here you go.” The barista handed their order and Jaehyun thanked him, reading the name Taeil on the name tag. “Cheese cake on the house.” Taeil announced and Jaehyun once again thanked him.

 

“It’s not too sweet, you’ll like it.” Doyoung pointed to the cheese cake and Jaehyun nodded while taking the fork.

 

“You’re beautiful Doyoung.” Jaehyun remarked making Doyoung blush.

 

“I am not.” Doyoung replied softly.

 

“You are, you just lack confidence.” Jaehyun pointed out. “I really want to get to know you Doyoung.” Jaehyun said looking straight into the omega’s eyes.

 

“I.. Don’t now.” Doyoung bit his lip and Jaehyun sighed. Jaehyun took something out from his bag and handed it to the omega.  “You kept it?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun nodded.

 

‘It gave me hope to find you.” Jaehyun replied, eyes solemn.

 

“Why me Jaehyun?” Doyoung asked.

 

“Why me Doyoung?” Jaehyun asked back and honestly, Doyoung had no proper answer. “Can you trust me Doyoung? I won’t do anything you are uncomfortable with, I would be your mate if you want me to but if you prefer to be friends, then I am willing to be one, just don’t run away from me.” Jaehyun said firmly and Doyoung looked at him solemnly.

 

“I just don’t think you would want someone like me.” Doyoung confessed.

 

“I was enthralled the first time I saw you, and that was just your eyes.” Jaehyun confessed.

 

“I am not yet ready.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun smiled.

 

“It’s okay, I will wait for you.” Jaehyun said then smiled like the sun on a bright summer day.

 

\---

 

There was a skip on his step as he walked to the stage, they were pre-recording today and nothing can dampen his day even his brother who was in a lip lock with his mate; Jaehyun rolled his eyes and wondered where is innocent and shy Yuta hyung went.

 

He stepped on stage with his brother and they greeted the fans, JTzens, waving their light sticks and banners while they cheered. Jaehyun scanned the room and soon smiled wider as he spotted the tall omega at the back holding a banner with his name.

 

 

“To the world, Hello we are J.T.” The two greeted. “I’m Taeyong.” Taeyong greeted and waved. “I’m Jaehyun.” Jaehyun followed.

 

The song then played and they performed their new song, a funky up beat song that utilized Taeyong’s raps skills and Jaehyun’s distinct vocals. They did two runs and the fans cheered loudly.

 

“We will see you in a while.” Jaehyun said then received a lot of cheers. Before they parted they waved and gave out flying kisses.

 

Yuta was pouting when he met Taeyong back in the dressing room and the two had a playful banter before laughing it out and just cuddling. Jaehyun turned on his phone and checked out Jaelly Ace, smiling as he finally posted a picture of his lightstick and banner while waiting for the mini fanmeet to be held in a few hours.

 

“Guys we need a picture to post to our twitter.” Hyunsik announced and the two posed for the camera.

 

It took a few more shots before Hyunsik deemed it was a okay to post then asked the back dancers to pose with the two idols, a customary shot Taeyong insisted since Yuta became his back dancer; no one questioned because they knew who Yuta was for Taeyong.

 

Once done, the picture was posted and their phones went wild with the retweets. “Seriously we need a better camera man, no offense Hyunsik hyung.” Taeyong said and Hyunsik took no offense.

 

“I know, we need better shots but I just don’t have the time to look for one.” Hyunsik said and Yuta had a bright idea.

 

“What about Doyoung then?” Yuta piped in and Jaehyun looked at his brother-in-law and then smiled. “I got your back bro!” Yuta slung an arm around Jaehyun who was grinning.

 

“Your soul mate?” Hyunsik asked and Jaehyun nodded. “Is he good?” Hyunsik asked and Jaehyun showed his phone with Jaelly ace’s timeline. “He is good.” Hyunsik approved and Jaehyun was ecstatic.

 

He instantly dialed Doyoung’s number and asked him to meet him after the fanmeet, with Yuta volunteering to sneak the fellow omega into the backstage.

 

The fanmeet went well, they played games and handed out cookies and photocards for the fans but when Doyoung lined up to get his, Jaehyun winked at him. Doyoung flushed and that was Yuta’s cue to snatch the boy away from the crowd and towards JT’s waiting room.

 

“Hi, I’m Yuta.” The older omega extended a hand.

 

“I’m Doyoung.” Doyoung introduced himself and they shook hands, the younger noticing the bold letters on Yuta’s wirst.

 

“I’m Taeyong’s mate.” Yuta confessed and Doyoung nodded.

 

“Why aren’t you introduced as one yet?” Doyoung dared to ask.

 

“Oh, it’s a mutual decision. We love each other, we do but if we reveal this, Jaehyun may get uncomfortable because he will be asked as a routine.” Yuta answered. “We don’t want to pressure him and you as well.” Yuta smiled and Doyoung blushed. “I know you are a little irked with being mates with a celebrity, I was too.” Yuta said.

 

“But you are beautiful.” Doyoung blurted out.

 

“Thank you and you are too.” Yuta replied making Doyoung blush a bit. “You and I are not different in ways. I am just a struggling dancer in Japan when Taeyong found me. I was doubting myself bcause look at my mate, he’s a superstar!” Yuta exclaimed and Doyoung nodded, fully aware of their mate’s status. “Have you met their parents?” Yuta asked and Doyoung shook his head. “I felt like dirt, they were so perfect I doubted my exisitence.” Yuta aid animatedly and Doyoung chuckled.

 

“But Taeyong assured me that he won’t do anything that will make me uncomfortable and had given me a job so I can live comfortably on my own and give money to my mom back in Japan” Yuta said. “I just don’t depend on Taeyong. They even enrolled me in a dance academy, I am living my dream right now.” Yuta grinned and soon the door opened and Jaehyun and Taeyong walked in in all their alpha gorgeousness.

 

 

“Hey Tae!” Yuta wrapped his arms around his mate.

 

“Sorry, did Yuta hyung say anything weird?” Jaehyun asked as he greeted Doyoung.

 

“No, just that he’s Japanese and insecure when he first met Taeyong-ssi.” Doyoung said.

 

“hyung, it’s Taeyong hyung” Taeyong corrected.

 

“Don’t mind him, anyway I wanted to talk to you about something.” Jaehyun said then led him towards Hyunsik. “This is our manager Hyunsik hyung, hyung this is Doyoung.” Jaehyun introduced and the older alpha smiled and extended a hand.

 

“Ah, finally a face to a name.” Hyunsik said and handed Doyoung a camera. ‘You take good pictures, why don’t you try taking some photos of these two idiots and let me be the judge of that.” Hyunsik said and Doyoung took the camera with shaky hands.

 

“Well, try it on us.” Taeyong gestured and Yuta immediately posed like the typical Japanese he was, holding out a peace sign like he’s some kid at Harajuku.

 

Doyoung adjusted the settings and soon snapped away. He showed it to Taeyong and Yuta who gave him thumbs up before giving it to Hyunsik who nodded.

 

“Great you got the job if you’re interested.” Hyunsik said and Doyoung looked at Jaehyun with confused eyes.

 

“We are looking for a photographer for our team, nothing too serious, just someone who will take pictures while we do our activities. We will post them on your sites for the fans and some end up printed for photocards and stuff.” Jaehyun explained and Doyoung was gaping.

 

“You want me to take your pictures?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun nodded.

 

“Yeah, I recommended you.” Jaehyun answered Doyoung let out a high pitched scream and hugged Jaehyun like he had won the lottery.

 

“You are so perfect Jung Jahhyun!” Doyoung kissed the alpha’s cheek and everyone stopped breathing.

 

“You just kissed me.” Jaehyun exclaimed. “You just kissed me.” Jaehyun screamed and Doyoung blushed but then took the courage to kiss his mate on the lips to silence him.

 

“Yes, I just kissed you.” Doyoung said and went to leave only to be pulled into Jaehyun’s chest and kissed him full on the lips.

 

“Now that’s a picture for posting.” Taeyong snickered and showed Jaehyun the picture on his phone.

 

“Give me a copy hyung!” Jaehyun scrambled and the two brothers chased each other while their mates just laughed at their antics.

 

 

\---

 

“Hyung, I am going to a dinner not a red carpet.” Doyoung groaned at his brother.

 

“With their status, you might be going to one.” Gongmyung said and Doyoung sighed and allowed his brother to finish his bow tie then styled his hair.  “You look super nice Doyoung.” Gongmyung said and he smiled back. “Let’s meet your other half now okay?” Gongmyung said and Doyoung laughed then left the room to go to Jung’s mansion of a house.

 

They were greeted by maids that led them to the foyer where Jaehyun was waiting and smiling at him. Yunho, Jaejoong, Taeyong and Yuta stood behind Jaehyun, smiling as they greeted Doyoung and his brother Gongmyung. Jaehyun took Doyoung’s hand and kissed it before introducing him to his family.

 

“Well, I see fate had really given us such beautiful omegas for our sons’ mates.” Yunho remarked.

 

“Dinner shall we?” Jaejoong laughed and led them to the dining room.

 

“Don’t get intimidated.” Yuta whispered into Doyoung and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

 

“It’ll be okay.” Taeyong added and Jaehyun pushed his brother away in order to hold his mate’s hand and lead him to their seat.

 

“Gongmyung-ssi.” Yunho called out and the older of the brothers nodded. “It’s just the two of you?” Yunho asked and Gongmyung nodded.

 

“Yes sir, our parents passed when we were kids and had been into foster care until I was old nough to get a job and get custody of my brother.” Gongmyung explained.

 

“I’m sorry dear.” Jaejoong extended his sympathy.

 

“it’s okay, I do worry for my brother way too much but seeing Jaehyun-ssi is a capable alpha, I would gladly allow their mating.” Gongmyung said and Jaehyun was beaming.

 

“Thank you Gongmyung-ssi.” Jaehyun thanked the older alpha.

 

“Just take care of my brother.” Gongmyung replied.

 

“Doyoung is in safe hands.” Jaehyun reassured him and Gongmyung nodded.

 

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” Gongmyung replied.

 

\-----

 

“Are you sure about this?” Jaehyun asked Doyoung who was fiddling with his camera, checking the shots to be uploaded on JT’s official accounts.

 

“Yes. I have never been too sure.” Doyoung replied.

 

“But your privacy!” Jaehyun remarked.

 

“Look Jae, I love you.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun looked at him lovingly. “I know that you really wanted this, you want to announce to the world who your soulmate is and I am ready.” Doyoung assured him. “I am ready.” Doyoung said with finality.

 

“I love you too.” Jaehyun said and pulled Doyoung into a kiss.

 

“Stop you idiots!” Minhee said, clicking her tongues as she checked their faced for smudged make up. “Horny teens.” Minhee snorted but without bite.

 

Jaehyun and Taeyong stood in front of the press and both Doyoung and Yuta stood by the side waiting to be called in. This is the day that they’ve been planning and waiting for, the day that they becamse official in the public’s eyes. With the recent engagement of power couple Johnny and Ten, Doyoung decided that it’s time for Yuta and Taeyong to follow because the two deserve to be more than the idol and the back dancer.

 

“Taeyong-ssi.” A reported called out. “Why the sudden announcement?” He asked and Taeyong smiled his charming smile.

 

“It’s not a sudden decision, we had been planning to reveal it but we didn’t find the time was right.” Taeyong revealed.

 

“Why now?” The other reported asked.

 

“Things had fallen into their rightful place.”Taeyong answered.

 

“Are they of any high status?” One asked and Taeyong shook their head.

 

“Our mates are not of particular status but they are very good people and we couldn’t as for better mates.” Jaehyun answered this time.

 

“Were they approved by your parents?” Another reporter asked.

 

“Oh definitely.” Taeyong laughed.

 

“Without further ado, let’s welcome Nakamoto Yuta and Kim Doyoung.” The MC announced and both omegas walked up to the stage and into their respective alphas.

 

They introduced themselves and as the flashes went off, capturing them in all angles and expressions.

 

“Yuta-ssi, you are Japanese?” One reporter asked.

 

“Obviously.” Yuta replied maing Taeyong snicker on his side.

 

“What do you think of being mated to a Korean celebrity?” the cocky reporter asked.

 

“hmmm, not that different. Celebrity or not, whatever race or color, a mate is no different. Taeyong is such a sweetheart and had taken my nationality into consideration when he asked me. I was never put into an uncomfortable situation and had been given freedom to make my own decision.” Yuta answered fluently and Taeyong was beaming proudly.

 

“Doyoung-ssi, what about you?” The reporter turned his attention to Doyoung.

 

“It’s fine, a dream come true for a fan like me.” Doyoung shrugged.

 

“A fan?” The reporter asked.

 

“Yes, I am a fan and really am lucky to idolize such a great man. He really cares for people he loves, his fans are one of them.” Jaehyun blushed a little. “Don’t get me wrong, Jaehyun and Taeyong hyung are really grateful to their fans and they do appreciate everything but soul mates are inevitable, I just happen to be the luckier one.” Doyoung explained.

 

“When did you found each other?” Another asked.

 

“We were 18 when we met.” Taeyong answered.

 

“I was 17, Doyoung was 18.” Jaehyun answered.

 

“Why did it took so long to reveal?” the reporter followed up.

 

“We needed some time, I wanted to get my Dance instructor certificate.” Yuta announced and there were some laughter around the room.

 

“And I wanted to graduate.” Doyoung shrugged.

 

 “And we are most proud of them.” They heard a new voice and were surprised to see Yunho and Jaeoong with 2 new faces.

 

“Okaasan!” Yuta shouted and ran to his mother.

 

“Hello my dear.” Yumi said and hugged her son.

 

“Hyung!” Doyoung approached his brother who smiled and hugged him.

 

“We really are happy with who our sons have mated with and they have been the best that we could ask for.” Yunho announced and they were then satisfied and asked for a group picture.

 

“That went well.” Yunho said and hauled everyone to a celebratory lunch.

 

“Now that’s done, I am sure you two have planned your proposals.” Jaejoong added.

 

“Appa you don’t spoil anything!!!” Taeyong whined making Yuta laugh.

 

“What if I propose first?” Yuta teased and Taeyong glared at him.

 

“Not if I do first!” Taeyong bantered and the others laugh.

 

\----

It was their opening concert for the _JT, Unstopabble and Beyond World Tour_ and everyone was busy. Doyoung was capturing a lot of backstage action and was happily clicking away when Jaehyun pulled him close and kissed his cheek.

 

“You nervous?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun nodded.

 

“This is a special concert for us.” Jaehyun replied and Doyoung understood, it’s their first tour after revealing their mates and it is inevitable that the crowd will respond to it differently.

 

The concert was sold out though and Doyoung had checked the lines outside, it was pretty much packed and he was confident that they’ll do well. Jaehyun was then pulled by a screaming Minhee about not enough time to do his hair and makeup, to which Doyoung laughed at. Doyoung waved and went to the stage part to take pictures of the set up to tease the fans and so he took a few shots using his phone and tweeted it using JT’s official twitter. Doyoung didn’t need to wait for the notifications because it was instant and he smiled as loyal JTzens hyped up with the simple tweet.

 

Yuta was with his fellow dancers, still as friendly as ever as the day he had working with them despite being one of the choreographers of the group. Jongin had entrusted his charge to the younger choeographer while the older had been busy training a younger group but Yuta was still adamant that he be guided, to which Jongin just can’t stop laughing; Yuta was too pure for Taeyong, the choreographer often joked.

 

“Hey Yuta hyung!” Doyoung called out and the choreogrphaer looked at the younger omega and he was surprised as a clicking sound greeted him.

 

“Yah, don’t take those kinds of pictures, my crew needs to look good too.” Yuta pouted making Doyoung laugh.

 

“Then pose for me, come on.” Doyoung urged and the dancers willing posed with Yuta at the center. “Fierce first okay, everyone should be serious.” Doyoung said and Yuta and his crew obliged. After a few shots and Doyoung was satisfied, he grinned at Yuta and the older got the cue.

 

“You know the drill!” Yuta chirped and the crew just went hyperdrive with their crazy poses making Doyoung laugh but still take great wacky pictures.

 

“You guys are awesome.” Doyoung remarked and the crews thanked them before returning to their dressing room to do some last minute touch ups. “you nervous?” Doyoung asked Yuta who nodded.

 

“Yeah, this is my first concert all alone.” Yuta replied and Doyoung nodded, knowing fully that the choreographies for the new and remixed songs in the concert was his doing; something none of the audience had witnessed yet.

 

“It’ll be great don’t worry about it.” Doyoung reminded him and the two omegas laughed as they went to their mate’s waiting room.

 

 

It was doing really well, the concert was proceeding as planned and both Yuta and Doyoung couldn’t even be happier. It was the encore and everyone was all smiles at the turn out. They were currently playing the encore VCR and both Doyoung and Yuta stood by the side waiting for their mates to return to stage for the few songs left. Yuta and Doyoung were both wearing the encore shirts, a customary props NCT Ent had been doing for their encore stages, and they were matching the ones worn by the Jaehyun and Taeyong. The VCR ended and soon the lights went on but the song being played surprised Yuta, it was not in their set list, then Doyoung gasped as the screens played a VCR, not something he knew off as well but very familiar.

 

Jaehyun sang first smiling as he walked to Doyoung and led him from the side of the stage towards the front. When Taeyong started to rap, he took Yuta and led him towards the center stage were Doyoung was gaping as Jaehyun made him watch the VCR. When Taeyong and Yuta reached the center of the stage and met Jaehyun and Doyoung, Yuta gasped as he watched the VCR as well. Jaehyun and Taeyong continued to sing and dance with the crowd cheering along, chanting as practiced and squealing as a particular sweet picture of either of the couples were shown.

 

Then the song stopped and the whole stadium dimmed lest for the spotlights shown on the four people stage. And one by one fans from the 4th floor raised their banners, creating words that shocked both Yuta and Doyoung. Both omegas felt their hands being kissed and when they looked at their alphas, they were on knees with a ring extended and smiles on their faces.

 

“Will you marry me?” Both Taeyong and Jaehyun asked at the same time and soon the fans chanted _Say Yes_ and it echoed in the stadium. The rest of the fans raised their banners where a bold SAY YES was printed.

 

Doyoung and Yuta were tearing up and both shouted a loud yes, crying as the ring was inserted on their fingers. As soon as the alphas stood, the omegas buried their faces on their alpha’s chest and cried even more.

 

_Stop, baby don’t stop_

 

The fans were chanting and confetti exploded and cheers erupted as their family came up on stage with a congratulatory cake and a bouquet for both omegas. Ten and Johnny also came, the two apparently cut their honeymoon short just to witness this important milestone in their friends’ lives.

 

The stadium was singing loudly as a ballad song came up, they were all waving their congratulatory banners and waving their light sticks as they sang a familiar song.

 

_Holding your small hand that’s prettier than the ocean_

_This place where we’re dreaming the same dream_

_is paradise_

 

 

When the song ended Doyoung and Yuta were given microphones to speak their mind.

 

“Ah, I didn’t expect this.” Doyoung was crying and Jaehyun had his hand on his mate’s waist. “Seriously, who did you bribe to get this proposal done?” Doyoung was laughing albeit the tears that were falling.

 

“I did not bribe anyone.” Jaehyun said and the fans were laughing. “Did I bribe you?” Jaehyun asked and there was a collective no.

 

“Thank you so much for accepting me as Jaehyunie’s mate.” Doyoung bowed and everyone was screaming at him, cheering him on. “Thank you so much, this meant a lot for me, for us, to have your support.” Doyoung was crying and the fans started chanting _Don’t Cry_.  “Thank you!” Doyoung shouted and bowed once more as the fans applauded him.

 

“Ah, I think I forgot my Korean.” Yuta spoke, laughing loudly and the fans laughed with him. “I seriously am lost for words.” Yuta was now crying; his emotions were just as pure as his heart. “I doubted myself a lot if I should be Tae’s mate, I still do.” Yuta confessed and Taeyong’s hold on his tightened as the crowd shouted their support for him. “I’m really thankful, you guys have been awesome and supportive, you even went along with this surprise.” Yuta was laughing through the tears. “You did so well, I can’t imagine how much you’ve planned all this, I am just so touched that you would allow your Taeyongie and Jaehyunie to be mated to use, I really am grateful.” Yuta bowed low and the fans cheered. ‘I promise to take care of him! Thank you!” He shouted and soon the crowd were cheering, applauding and wiping their tears, it was a perfect moment.

 

“We’d like to thank you all for participating with this surprise. Thank you to our fancafe moderators and fanclub handlers.” Taeyong started but then Johnny took the microphone and smiled at his friends.

 

“You know it would be selfish for us to just celebrate this moment with your Korean fans.” Johnny smirked and then the screens lit up to show various greetings from all around the world, each happily congratulating them on their engagement.

 

This time, even Jaehyun and Taeyong had no idea and they looked at Johnny and Ten who winked at them. It was heartfelt messages after another, and they noticed that these are the countries they were going to visit for the tour. They all smiled as the video ended and the crowd was once again applauding and cheering them.

 

They again said their thank you’s but the crowd suddenly chanted for them to kiss and the four blushed. Their family and friends, and even manager Hyunsik, chanted along and they were forced to do as they were told. Jaehyun leaned in and Doyoung closed his eyes and willingly allowed the alpha to kiss him in front of the screaming crowd. Yuta had a different plan though because he jumped on Taeyong who caught the omega expertly and they locked lips like nobody’s business earning loud screams.

 

“Let’s all sing our last song.” Taeyong announced and everyone joined in singing; it was a great start to their concert tour.

 

 

 

\-----------

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I was pretty much surprised at how long this took, I estimated around 3k words but it ended up into a huge 10k worth of word vomit.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I hope I did not mess the whole story and how weird I ended this.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I do not have any idea for fansite names so I just wrote what first came to my mind. I apologize if I hurt someone’s feelings about it.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you if you’ve reached this far, I appreciate you reading through everything.
> 
>  


End file.
